Fix Me, Dr Cullen
by TwilightVirtuosa
Summary: Edward is a doctor at Forks Community Hospital. He's been working there for some years and he has yet to find the women of his dreams… until now. :D


**AN: Hey everyone! I know, not a couple of days like I said. This is the first chapter of my new fanfic **_**Fix Me Dr. Cullen**_**. It's a tad bit on the Supernatural side so yeah… So here's your setting…**

**Edward is a doctor at Forks Community Hospital. He's been working there for some years and he has yet to find the women of his dreams… until now. :D I'll make a better summary later lol but for now, enjoy the first chapter. This story will be EPOV but if I feel I need to, I will put a chapter or two in BPOV but only time will tell. My chapters are kind of short for this story so I might update more often but they aren't drabble short. In regards to **_**The Teacher's Pet**_** I need more opinions. I kind of know what I'm most likely gonna do but I need more opinions to make my final decision.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All characters belong to her as well, I just like playing with them ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1** **(EPOV)**

I sigh as I leave my office and pick up my last chart of the day. I have been working late night shifts nonstop for a few weeks. I thought working in a small town hospital ER would surely give me an advantage of slow days but I guess I was wrong. There's always someone coming in that sprained their ankle skateboarding or caught a rash from camping. I try to be helpful but the women who come here aren't here for an emergency, thery're here to molest doctors. It seems on a daily I have to tend to a very persistent, _married _woman Mrs. Stanley. She's always flirting with me and giving me what I call the creep eye. I guess she was trying to be sexy but it was the exact opposite and it made me shiver. And not in the good way.

I pull at my tie as I approach the exam room with my next patient. I quickly scan over her chart as I'm walking.

_Female, 5'3" 162lbs… 23 yrs old. _Thank God, I don't think I could handle another examination with fake eyelashes fluttering at me. I glanced at her name, something I don't usually do because I'm not really interested. But for some reason, I wanted to look at her name. So I did.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

That was an unusual name, for someone around here… but it was beautiful.

I walk in and something washes over me, before I even look up. It's so powerful that I almost fall backwards. I breathe in the scent... the heavenly, floral and sweet smell. Along with the smell is a warm, tingly feeling that radiates toward me and I look up, blinking, trying to find the source of this smell and this heat.

_Oh._

_My._

_Sweet._

_Baby Jesus…_

An arrangement of images go through my head like a fast moving, motion picture… from her small, dainty feet, to long milky legs, to a delicate hand and all I can think is _beautiful_. She's the most beautiful creature ever to walk in my examination room, while wearing a hospital gown as well. In my fog filled mind, I hear the most wonderful voice. It's womanly and mellow with a deeper tone, making it sound so sexy. It's like bells chiming just the right way, like a sun filled day, like warm honey on my skin. It makes me shiver, too… is she giggling?

I look at her face,_ oh her face_, and see her sexy, pink, pouty lips curving upward, show blinding white teeth and she is in fact giggling. I try to say something but the only thing I can seem to keep saying is "Beautiful." She sits there on the exam table, exhibiting true beauty without even trying.

It seems to be a joke to her because she is holding her hand to her mouth, failing at stifling her fits of giggles. I clear my throat and straighten my already straightened lab coat and close the forgotten door to give us privacy. No one is here but us but you can't be too sure…

By the time I sit down on the small, rolling stool she's finished her giggling and is looking at me. Staring at me is more like it. I clear my throat to get through the awkward moment and she is still looking at me with those intense eyes.

"So, Mrs. Swan?" I ask, looking at her chart and maybe trying to see if she'll correct me.

"_Ms_. Swan." A beautiful, seductive voice says. I look up at her and I'm suddenly mesmerized by the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. They're a lightish-brown and big, almost innocent if not for the depth in them. They say the eyes lead to the soul and I think whoever they are, are right. I can't help but get a better look at her. Starting lower from her eyes, her nose that is small but it fits her face and is just… cute. Then her lips, _her lips_, they're pink and plump like she's ready to be kissed…

I tear my eyes away, blinking rapidly just as she's giggling again. I start to wonder if she's maybe missing a screw up there or something. She giggles again but louder. It's so infectious so I do it too. When I laugh with her for a couple of seconds, she stops and stares at me again and I do the same. It's all silent as we start a staring contest but I hear something. Her breathing is shallow, her chest moving a little faster from her deep breaths. I get up quickly and walk to her in concern. "Ms. Swan, are you alright?" I ask, looking at her for any abnormal signs. She nods her head, looking away from me and I think about what happened. Did I offend her in some way I didn't notice? Was I making her uncomfortable? These questions and more go through my head while I try to figure out what to do. I decide to just go forward with the physical to see if there's anything wrong.

I sit back on my stool and start filling out things on her chart that are to be filled before the examination and I notice she's looking at something, my hand apparently, as I write. I'm thinking there's something on my hand and look at it but there's nothing there, just my pen in my hand. "Okay, Ms. Swan, we'll be starting your examination now. So before we begin I need to ask some basic examination questions, okay?" I ask her.

"Yes." She replies and places her hands folded in her lap.

I nod and ask her "When was your last physical?"

"Two years ago."

I write that down.

"Do you exercise daily or do any physical activity?"

I hear her chuckle and I raise my eyebrow at her. "Yes, I run."

I write that down.

"How is your food intake?"

I hear another chuckle and look up in time to see any trace of laughter gone from her face. I look a beat too long and then go back to asking questions.

"Food intake?"

"A lot of protein."

I nod and write that down.

I get up and put her chart on my stool, turning to her. I ask the same question I ask all my patients. "Alright so, what brings you hear today, Ms. Swan?"

She looks up at me, almost seeming nervous and says "I have an ache."

"Oh?" I ask. "Where?"

She looks down, pulling the top of her gown down and says quietly "Here." She lays a hand on the top of her left breast and looks at me. It dawns on me what it could be and I pray that it's not what I think it is. I look at her with compassion and try not to mix it with sympathy. "Could I…" I gesture to where her hand still lays. She nods and moves her hand away.

I first touch her skin and shocks of tingles run up my hands and I see her shiver, her breathing hitch. "I'm sorry if my hands are cold." I tell her as I try to regain feeling in my hand. "No, you're fine." She says, not looking at me again. I try to feel for a lump or something but I don't feel anything. I tell her just that and she's still not looking at me when she says "Because you're feeling it wrong." I look at her, truly convinced she's lost her marbles when suddenly in a move I barely caught, her hand is touching mine and her warmth hits me again. "I'm pretty confident I know what I'm doing, Ms. Swan." I say, a little dazed at her hand on mine. "I am too. But it doesn't stop there." She says at the same time dragging my hand in hers, down. I can't seem to stop her as she holds my hand, where I feel her nipple pebble beneath my hand and I try to pull away but she has a firm grip on my hand. She curves my hand around her breast, making me squeeze it in the process. "Ms. Swan I-I…" I'm stuttering like a fool because I don't know what to say and I secretly don't want to stop. I feel her breath on my hand and arm, slowly tilting her head up. I find myself looking into those beautiful, brown orbs that pull me right in. But her face is different this time, almost like she's in pain. Her breathing is hitched like before and she says almost in a whisper. "It doesn't stop there." Before I can respond her gown is sliding off and her hand is pulling mine slowly down, down, down.

Passing through the valley of her perky, full breasts.

_Oh…_

Over her flat stomach, its muscles clenching.

_My…_

To her soaking wet, slick flesh.

_Gosh._

My breathing is along the lines of hers as I feel her wetness coating my hand. I try to stay still but I groan out loud when she opens her legs wide on the edge of the table, giving off another wave of her sweet aroma. My heart beats so fast in my chest, I can hear it in my ears. That smell, that sweet smell was coming from…

_Oh gosh, I think I'm gonna jizz my pants._ I couldn't help but think that. I'm a man.

My nostrils are full of her scent and it's driving me mad. All I smell is her. I pull away and start to walk when I hear her voice. "Please." She says in a normal tone, louder than I've heard from her this evening. I turn and look at her, faintly shaking my head. "I-I.. you can't ask me to do.. t-that." I say, still in shock. She nods her head, determined "Yes you can." I shake mine, trying to get her to understand. "No. I can't." She looks at me, deep emotion in her eyes. "Can I ask you to fix me? You are a doctor aren't you?" she asks, already knowing the answer. I even know the answer.

I could have told her I'm not that kind of doctor.

I could have told her she was sick and crazy.

I could have told her I would call the cops.

I could have told her to leave.

But I didn't. I couldn't. And we both knew that.

She finally does me in by looking at me under those long, dark lashes of hers and says "Fix me, Dr. Cullen."

* * *

**AN: Yeah. I know some of this stuff would never happen in real life but hey its **_**fanfiction**_** lol I have not abandoned FanFiction, just taking a little break, settling some personal stuff. This chapter was longer than I expected but I thought you guys deserved it :) I want to thank all of my readers for actually taking the time to read my stuff. So, until next time…**

*****NOTE: No scheduled posting for **_**Fix Me, Dr. Cullen**_*******

**~TwilightVirtuosa~**


End file.
